Black Lily
by SleepingMelodies
Summary: After the death of her close friend, Celeste, Lily is taken to Cross Academy which Kaien enrols her in the night class. She must cope with the fact that she is a murderer and she may hurt others in the future. Will Lily overcome the darkness within her? And what's with this strange power? Is she not human? Anime Vampire Knight !OC !Review!
1. Chapter 1

All the things I'm about to say are true. Vampires…actually do exist; I saw it with my own eyes. Not in terms as if in real life, more like the show of Vampire Knight. It was unexpected when it happened.

Let me introduce my friend. Her name is Celeste; we've been friends since childhood. We met each other when she moved into the house next door when I was seven. My mom wanted to meet the new neighbors and when she set up a play date, we became inseparable. She's a nice girl, and very pretty. I sometimes got jealous of her good looks but she always reassured me I was beautiful as well. I would have believed her if I had boys wrapped around my finger like she did. No boy could resist her doe blue eyes that shined with innocence, and the bright blonde hair that made her stand out like no tomorrow. Much more attractive then my dull black hair, but she always told me my green eyes were to die for. Celeste always told me I would look much prettier if I put a smile on my face and stopped glaring at people. I couldn't help it though, it wasn't my fault everyone around me were idiots.

Other than hanging out with Celeste, I had nothing better to do with my life. Celeste, thinking I was too boring, introduced me to anime. It was some weird Japanese cartoon, yet oddly addicting. Especially Vampire Knight, I always had a freaky obsession with the supernatural. The manga was very entertaining to read. Celeste, deciding that I looked much happier, brought me more manga to read. I wasn't expecting this to happen, and to meet who I thought were fictional characters, but it did.

Celeste and I were taking a walk, laughing with each other about inside jokes and stories, when some horribly drunk man decided to bump into us. Well, at first I thought he was drunk, but when he turned around I got the chance to see his bright red eyes staring at us with insanity. It all happened so fast when the stranger opened his mouth in a feral grin, showing his long fangs, and pounced on her.

I got this sudden spark in my heart to jump into action and save Celeste from the horrible vampire, but before I could do anything, a sword pierced through his back. I couldn't stop myself from screaming out in shock, the scene was quite bloody. I started to panic and rushed forward towards Celeste, not caring for the dead body and the blonde man standing there. I held her face in between my hands searching her for any marks.

I sighed in relief when she seemed alright, just a little wide eyed. She gave me a little smile but… her face froze. Her pupils dilated and she opened her mouth wide open and let out an ear shattering scream. I quickly let go of her as if something burned me. When I got a good look at her face…it was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen before. Where my hands were before, on both sides of her cheeks were now rotting flesh. Celeste's dead skin if I was correct. I quickly looked down at my hands and paled at the thought of hurting her.

Was it me that did that? I scooted close to her, not daring to touch her, just in case.

"C-Celeste…?" I asked. When I got no response, I called her name more desperately.

I was hoping this was one of her pranks. I was just waiting for her to jump up and point at me laughing to the point of tears, 'Did you see your face?!' but she just laid there, unmoving.

Her face was now all rotten; her once beautiful eyes were shriveled up and devoid of any emotion. The only thing that I could recognize was her hair. Her beautiful, bright blonde hair was now covered in blood.

My hands started to shake, "Miss? What just happened?" I looked over my shoulder, to see the blonde man reaching out his hand as if he were going to touch me.

I turned my body around and scooted back, I couldn't let him touch me. If this was all real, I wouldn't dare let anyone else get hurt.

"Don't come any closer!" I started to hyperventilate. My throat felt all dry and I felt warm tears dripping down my cheeks. I tried to move farther away from him but when I felt something stopping me I turned around and there lay Celeste's body all shriveled up.

Not caring for what I did, I desperately started to shake her body. I screamed her name repeatedly hoping to get some reaction. When she barely moved an inch, I stared at her as if in a trance. I didn't notice the second person who came, but if I did and I wasn't in the situation, I would've been blushing at the sight of the pureblood vampire. Nor would I have noticed him gently picking my sleeping body with a soft white blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I may not get many reviews but i'm not going to stop doing what I like best. If you are actually reading this I hope you review, It boosts my confidence! I will be posting a chapter or two every week. If you have any questions leave a comment or PM me! Enjoy!**

When I woke up, I didn't recognize the surroundings. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a velvet canopy, it looked very expensive, frowning I pushed myself up wincing at the aching feeling. This is not how I wanted to wake up. Quickly holding my head as I felt a very uncomfortable pain. What happened?

Looking around, I noticed that it was very dark in here and everything seemed...antique. Strange, none of this seems familiar. I felt my heart begin to race, what if I was in some rapist's domain and I was going to get murdered. My heart clenched at the thought of murder and I don't remember why. Why can't I remember anything? Trying to search through my mind, I came up with nothing but a slight headache.

Laying back into the soft bed, I started to think on whether or not I should either try to escape in case i've been kidnapped or go back to sleep. The second option seemed very nice but if I was kidnapped then I wouldn't want to sleep in some rapists presence. Looking at myself, I noticed I still had my clothes on. Breathing a sigh of relief I started to calm down.

Hearing footsteps approach the room, I started to panic, well there goes being calm. This is it. I'm going to be sold as a slave or worse. Hiding myself under the blankets I tried to even out my breathing. Maybe he could be some idiot and he wouldn't notice the lump on the bed,I know this wasn't going to work but it felt reassuring. Hearing the door open, I gave an audible gulp and squeezed my eyes tight.

Instead of some drunk old man voice, I heard a smooth, deep, velvety voice.

"I know you're awake." My body began to shake from nervousness and anticipation of what was to come.

"D-don't hurt me. I'm still a virgin!" At least, I hope I was still a virgin... I clutched the covers as I felt a hand on my back.

"It's alright, let me explain." My grip loosened on the sheets and I felt a breeze of cool air. Looking up, I saw a very familiar yet handsome man. Blushing I sat up and looked down at my hands. Why does he seem so familiar? I know I never met him, I wouldn't forget a handsome face like his. Wait! What am i thinking?! He could be a possible murderer or a slave driver in training! Backing away to the edge of the bed, I glared at him.

"Who are you and what do you want with me? Don't lie or I swear i'll punch your eyes out!" I hope that threat does not come back to haunt me. Resisting the urge to wince I stuck my fists up in an attempt of poor self defence. I looked on confused as he stared at me in amusement.

He chuckled and smiled gently to me, as if he was trying to reassure me that I would be fine. I dropped my hands and blushed again at his smile. I cleared my throat in embarrassment.

"To answer your question, my name is Kaname Kuran, and I don't want anything." I gasped when he told me his name. Is he some cosplayer or the real thing?

"Your-! Your a- Kaname-. Oh my god..." I bet he thought I looked so stupid, here I was stuttering and he had no idea why. He's Kaname Kuran! Oh my god, so that must mean i'm either in the manga or i'm just dreaming and this is all an illusion.

While I was screaming inside my head, Kaname raised an eyebrow at my silence. He closed his eyes and continued speaking.

"You are at Cross Academy. The vice president found you and came to get me." He stared at me for the longest time, I started to sweat."We need to talk about what happened last night." I widened my eyes, what is he talking about? I feel like i'm missing something. I frowned,"What...?"

"What did you do to the girl?" Kaname cut straight to the point. He pinned me with a stare and I stared at him as if he was crazy. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat in it. He never turned away from me, always staring at me. Waiting for my answer.

"I-uh. I don't know what you're talking about." I seriously have no clue, what did he mean by girl? The only girl that was with me was...Celeste... My eyes widened.

Celeste.

It was all coming back to me, all the images from last night spinned through my head. The night I ...murdered...my own friend.

Kaname leaned forward when he heard my breath hitch. I stared at the floor unblinkingly, did he know? Did he see what I did to my own friend...? Does he think i'm a monster now?

"I don't know..." his eyes narrowed dangerously at me.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?"

I looked up at him with tears in the corner of my eyes.

"I-I- Celeste- I'm so sorry!" I broke out into sobs and hugged myself around the stomach. During the whole cry fest I thought I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Melody here! This is of course chapter three! I'm planning to have a vote on who Lily should have a relationship with? I'm just going to put some names and YOU tell me who you would like. If none of them suit you, you can ask me to add an OC guy or add someone else. here are the choices:**

**Kaname Kuran**

**Zero Kiryu**

**Ichiru Kiryu**

**Aidou Hanabusa**

**Takuma Ichijo**

**Kaien Cross(optional)**

**Yuuki Cross(optional)**

* * *

As I said before, you could ask me for another person to add in. If you want to leave any suggestions feel free to do so. I hope I get some reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

This is so embarrassing, here I was crying in front of _the_ Kaname Kuran, and now he probably thinks I'm some wimp. Wiping my eyes, I stared down at my lap. I felt Kaname sit next to me and start to rub soothing circles on my back. Well, this was awkward. Blushing in embarrassment I cleared my throat.

"I-I'm alright." Kaname's hand returned to his side and he stood up.

"I have to take you to Kaien Cross. Then we will discuss what will happen." Not looking at him until I saw a hand in front of my vision. I looked up, looking from his hand back to his face. He looked at me expectantly and I figured that he wanted me to to take it. My cheeks felt hot so I took his hand, not wanting to seem rude. I couldn't help but notice how soft it was.

He pulled me up from the bed and he dropped my hand and headed toward the door. I wiped my hands on my pants out of nervousness. He led me down the stairs and what I recognized as the moon dorms. We walked out of the gates and out into the open. I frowned at the time of day, it's still night time. How long have i been unconscious?

I followed closely behind Kaname as we walked along the walkway and into a building. It probably leads to the office. This silence is killing me... Frowning I tried to relax my shoulder and looked up.

I glanced at Kaname as we walked the halls. Yup. He was hot. Handsome, whatever you want to call it but he was drop dead gorgeous. What I wouldn't do for a man like that. Maybe I should take Celeste's advice and try to smile. It's the least I could do for her. I smiled to myself at the thought of Celeste.

"It looks like your alright then." I looked up in shock. I didn't actually expect for him to talk to me. Looking down shyly I nodded,"A little, but thank you for worrying." I doubt he was worried, just giving me pity.

I scowled, in the anime he was different. I guess it's probably from him being the big bambino of the Kurans. That means he's _really _old. I shivered, why does it feels like someones watching me. I turned to Kaname but turns out he wasn't watching me. I frowned in confusion. Ugh! I'm getting those chills again, Celeste always told me that when you shiver it's because someones watching you, but I think she was joking and she just wanted to scare me. Why is everything reminding me of Celeste. This is getting annoying.

I wonder...

What ever happened to her body...

Maybe I could ask Kaname...I looked at him in the corner of my eye, I did not expect him to be inches away from me. I jumped back in fright.

"H-have you ever heard of personal space?" I gripped the shirt over my chest and tried to calm my breathing. Jesus, what is with this guy? I looked around to see we were in front of a door. Wow, I must have not been paying attention to the walk, time flies by fast. So I'm guessing this is the Headmaster's office...

I looked toward Kaname to see him with an amused look on his face, I scowled and turned away. How dare he laugh at me.

"Were here." He looked at me and back t the door expectantly. Jerk, and here I thought he was a gentleman.

I breathed in and out very lowly, anticipating of what was to come.

I gripped the door handle, well here goes nothing...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: One of the comments suggested that my Character likes Kaname, but that's not true. I'm sure if any girl was confronted by a strange handsome man they would act like that. Except if they were a murderer... No matter! Please Enjoy and Review~!**

**Kaname Kuran: 3**

**Zero Kiryu**

**Ichiru Kiryu**

**Aidou Hanabusa**

**Takuma Ichijo: 1**

**Yuki Cross(Optional)**

**Kaien Cross(Optional)**

**Senri Shiki: 2  
**

**It seems someone wants Shiki! Yay! I bet he feels loved, or bored :|**

**But I'm contemplating on weather or not pair him with Rima.****  
**

**If you don't have your favorite guy in the list, feel free to add one! Like Rido Kuran ;) or anyone else...Review~!**

* * *

Once I opened the door, I felt a hand on my back push me in. I looked over my shoulder to see Kaname closing the door after us. Looking towards the front I see the headmaster sitting at his desk with a serious expression. He looks so scary... I hope I'm not in trouble. Doesn't matter though, once I go back to sleep, I'll wake up to see all this was a dream and I never...killed her. It's so hard to even think about her. I wonder what will happen if I even try to talk about her.

...I just can't seem to get the look she had on her face when I touched her. I remember every little detail about how her, mouth opened wide and eyes dilated with pain, and how loud she screamed. And to think...I was the one who caused her the pain. I shivered and was brought out of my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up in surprise, the headmaster was staring at me. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, figuring he wanted me to sit I pulled the chair out and slowly sat down. In the corner of my eye I noticed Kaname move closer to me, but I paid no intention, instead I stared at the headmaster waiting for him to start talking.

"Can you tell me your name?" I looked down at my lap and started to distract myself by playing with the hem of my shirt. I thought he was just going to call me a killer and order Kaname to...I gulped...kill me.

" L-Lily." Will all this tension in the room I felt very nervous and couldn't help but stutter.

"Hm. That's a foreign name, where are you from?" His voice wasn't the usual childish voice I was used to hearing in the anime, the ex hunter's voice was more deep and serious. It seemed like he was in no mood for games. His mouth was hidden by his hand which were folded together as he rested on his elbows.

The light in the room glinted off his glasses as he leaned forward, anticipating my answer.

I couldn't see his eyes...That just made him more scary.

"America."

**I currently have writer's block. It's making me frustrated! If you have any suggestions, please tell me. D: I'm desperate I really want to continue this story but I can't do that if I don't know what to write! Please review! I apologize if this chapter was short...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Readers :D! I'm contemplating on whether or not to put Lily in the day class or night class. I'm thinking night class because she might hurt the others and she sort of needs a supervisor so she doesn't hurt anyone...NIGHT CLASS IT IS THEN! ^^.**

**OKAY I AM AN IDIOT! In chapter three I made the mistake by having Kaname touch her hand, even though her touch is like death. PLEASE, ignore that! Pretend he never touched her. I'm also not sure about having Lily paired with Kaname because he is sort of engaged to Yuki, but I'm still thinking about it and If I think it may disrupt the whole story I will have the second highest vote! **

**Note: I was tempted to have Lily travel into different animes, so that's how she got into Vampire Knight, but It's not something she can control, it just happens randomly. So during this story I'm planning on having a vote on which anime Lily could go into, so by the time it closes I could already have an idea for the next plot. And by the time this story is finished, if Lily has a boyfriend he could end up with her throughout her travels. It's a stupid idea! I'm not fully sure on it, but tell me in the comments if you're up to it.**

**This chapter shall be about the whole Headmaster situation and Lily will have to explain what happened to Celeste... I feel bad for her :|**

**Well, hope you review! I do love reviews! Reviews to me are like...FOOD. MMMM food.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Vampire Knight. Only my character and everything related to her! Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino.**

* * *

**Kaname Kuran: 4  
**

**Zero Kiryu**

**Ichiru Kiryu**

**Aidou Hanabusa**

**Takuma Ichijo: 1**

**Yuki Cross(Optional)**

**Kaien Cross(Optional)**

**Senri Shiki: 2**

**Come on you guys! Choose! It's not that hard to choose one out of these sexy guys! ...Okay, it may be a little teeny-weeny bit hard. Just choose! D: Or I'll just have to go with a watermelon. Hey! IT COULD WORK! Just think, watermelons won't complain. Watermelons have feelings too!**

**I don't know what that was about...**

**Read & Review!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

"So your American, you're very good with your Japanese." If I was in Japan, how did I get here, and how-wait WHAT? Japanese?! Last time I checked I was speaking English! My face broke out into panic and I squeezed the arms of the chair. The headmaster looked at me worriedly, blushing I shook my head and decided to drop the subject and try to figure it out later when I'm alone.

Loosening my grip of the chair, I easily thought of an excuse.

"Yes I was quite the Japanese nerd. You know, anime and all that." I may have stuttered in the sentence but if he noticed, he didn't say anything. The headmaster nodded in understanding, he cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Now, tell me the story of that night." Wow, straight to the point, give me some sympathy here. I looked down at my lap and tried to pull out the memories.

"I-...I remember a man, he attacked my friend-..." I tried to swallow my spit and said her name."...C-Celeste. I panicked but for some reason I couldn't move, it all happened so quickly. Then a sword went straight through the-," I hesitated on what to call him. If my suspicions were correct, he was a vampire- more specifically a level E- but before I could say 'vampire', Kaien interrupted me.

"Do you know what he was?" I gulped and nodded.

His eyes narrowed. Kaien sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his finger." One more thing." I nodded, asking him to continue, already knowing what he's going to ask next.

"What happened to the girl?" I felt some tears build up in my eyes at the thought of Celeste.

"I-I don't know! I went to go see if she was alright, but... when I touched her,"Shaking my head, I couldn't stop the tears escaping my eyes.

"Her face..." I went to go on but Kaien silenced me by raising his hand.

"No need to continue. From your story, I must assume what your touch does."

"Until we find out if your touch actually kills things, we would have to cover up your skin." He switched his eyes to Kaname. I want you to take her to town and buy her some things to cover her skin." Kaien smiled, relieving the tension. "Once you get back, I want to speak to you."

He opened his desk drawer, and pulled out a credit card. "No need headmaster, I shall pay for her expenses."

Kaien looked shocked for a second but smiled at Kaname." Thank you Kaname."

When I felt his hand touch my clothed shoulder, I flinched. I was about to shove his hand off me but remembered I couldn't touch him. I stared at my hand, _Does this mean I can never touch anyone ever again? _

" Shall we, Lily?" I nodded and stood up from the chair and followed Kaname out the door. Looking back at the Headmaster, he gave me a cheerful wave and smiled brightly. My eyes widened but I smiled back at him as I felt my cheeks go warm.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter shall be up soon. (I didn't even start it T_T).**

**Read & Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey ya'll! :D This chapter will be about getting her class situated! Yay!**

**If your confused with something, don't hesitate to ask!**

******Note: I was tempted to have Lily travel into different animes, so that's how she got into Vampire Knight, but It's not something she can control, it just happens randomly. So during this story I'm planning on having a vote on which anime Lily could go into, so by the time it closes I could already have an idea for the next plot. And by the time this story is finished, if Lily has a boyfriend he could end up with her throughout her travels. It's a stupid idea! I'm not fully sure on it, but tell me in the comments if you're up to it.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Vampire Knight. Only my character and everything related to her! Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino.**

* * *

**Kaname Kuran: 4  
**

**Zero Kiryu**

**Ichiru Kiryu**

**Aidou Hanabusa**

**Takuma Ichijo: 1**

**Senri Shiki: 2**

**Akatsuki Kain: 1**

**SORRy,I forgot about poor Akatsuki D:**

**I knew I was forgetting someone!**

**I feel like no ones making an effort ._.**

**Come on, choose guys! Also, the deadline for the votes is almost here. I think it will be ending in about a few more chapters. **

**Read & Review!  
**

* * *

The whole trip into town was a little awkward but nice. I kept my hands to my sides so I wouldn't be able to touch anyone while walking. If that were to happen, I wouldn't forgive myself.

Both me and Kaname were walking through the town, looking for shops with clothing. We were both silent, myself in an awkward way. I wouldn't dare look at Kaname, but for what reason I don't know. I wasn't planning on talking to him, but he was the one who started it.

" Don't worry, we'll figure out how to control your...power." Kaname hesitated on what to call it. I grimaced and shrugged halfheartedly.

" I doubt it. I'll probably stay like this forever." I stated. I didn't have any hope, but they could try if they wanted.

" Maybe. But I can try to help you control it." He reasoned."I could teach you how to turn it off and on." A deep frown etched across his face, he murmured" It may take a while though."

After that conversation, we both were silent for a few minutes.

Ugh!

I can't take the silence, it's almost as awkward during tests at school. Hey, that reminds me. I don't have school anymore. My eyes widened, and I smirked to myself.

"Heh. Boo-yah."

Kaname looked at me in the corner of his eye, probably trying to figure out why I'm laughing. I started humming to myself and skipped ahead of Kaname and into some clothing shop.

* * *

This trip was nice. I got some free clothing out of it. I got some new skinny jeans, some long sleeve shirts with a few jackets, and some skirts, which I begrudgingly agreed to get, and some leggings and a few pairs of wrist gloves. I wanted to get something extra, which Kaname agreed to with no hesitation. Weird, it's his money that's going to buy all this stuff. At least I got what I always wanted! A scarf! Have you ever noticed how scarfs look so cool in animes! Well I wanted to try it out and it looks awesome on me. At first, Kaname questioned why I wanted one but I immediately replied saying, ' To cover up my neck.'

Fooled him.

Well once we walked back to the school, Kaname and I went straight to the headmasters office. Well, more like I skipped and Kaname trailing behind me. I was happy though, you can't blame me. I never got to choose my own clothing to wear before.

It was going great so far, well forgetting the other incidents.

But...

I was not expecting me to be enrolled into the night class.

**Review please! :D Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Not a chapter Poll News!

**Sadly, this is not a chapter...**

Hey fellow readers/writers! Sorry If I can't type right now TT_TT.

My nails grew out over the summer, and it's hard to type!I'm a tiger! RAWRRR!

Well, just wanted to inform you that I'm having writers block on this story and I'm currently writing some other ones. I have a lot of ideas for some stories and I want to get them onto paper. They're mostly Naruto Ideas but pftt who doesn't love Naruto?

Well I am here to inform you that I have set up a poll for this story! It has a few selection of characters to be Lily's love interest! If you're interested come check out my profile to vote! I promise to get a chapter up soon!

**I'll be back soon~!**


End file.
